CatZeti Crossover Racers
CatZeti Crossover Racing is A Kart Racing game For The gamehub and Nintendo Switch Systems. The Game feature's An Original Character, CatZeti an orange Feline Zeti Hybrid with Fierce loyalty to The Deadly Six Holding A Kart Racing Tournament Alongside Series Such As SEGA 's Sonic the Hedgehog Including The Deadly Six, Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants, Titmouse inc's T.O.T.S , Fox's The Simpsons, Activision's Crash Bandicoot And Skylanders, Level 5's Yo'Kai Watch, Bandai's Digimon etc. The Game Has A Sequal. Story On the Lost Planet Hexagoza. An Orange Feline Alien Named CatZeti. Has found Strong support for An ABDL Foundation. And Decided to Fund them To Make them More Widespread, At First she Spread Video's Of Her Sucker Use onto The Internet. The Support Charity She Got Was not Enough, So She Decided to Host a Racing tournament Around Earth And Lost Hex. CatZeti Sends out a Message to Some of her Favourite Pop Culture Series to Race For the Gold. In this Way, CatZeti Hopes to Raise Enough Funds to Keep The Adult Baby Charity afloat. ALL PAWS ON CLUTCH! Gameplay The Game Plays Somewhat Similar to Mario Kart And Crash Team Racing Nitro Feulled. Characters Race in 8 Person Races And Whoever was in 1st place after 3 Laps Wins!. Victory in a Race gives you Star Coins. Star Coins can be Used to Buy New Karts, Character Skins and Tracks. 'Karts' Every Character has Four Universal karts and one Seires Exclusive Kart, Some Characters Even have An Exclusive Kart. To See who uses what Colour, Click Here 'Tracks' At First Only 2 CCR Grand Prix Cups are Advalible, As you progress, New Tracks will unlock 'Sparky's hints' *Sparky The Hyena (Voiced By Paul Paddick) Is CatZeti's Most Trusted Mechanic. He might be Short, But He Knows A LOT About Kart Racing. If You Need Help Call Him In the Pause Menu All Characters have A Kart Type. All Round. Speed, Acceleration And Handling. Using the Right Racer For the Job Can be A Big Help. You Can Get a Hang time Turbo From Trick Hopping off Ramps with the ZL Button, The Longer You're In the Air, The Bigger turbo boost you Get When You Land. When You get a TNT Mine on your kart, Start hopping Immediantly, If you react fast and Hop Enough times, The Mine Will Fall Off your kart Before it Explodes. You Can Shunt other Racers by Ramming into them, Depending on this Size Of your Character, The Effect may change, the Smaller racer may be Knocked back by the Larger one. 'Merchendise' *Worldwide Before the Game Was Released, CatZeti Crossover Racers Has hyped up With Advertisements, Toys and Even A Soundtrack CD. *'Posters '''Were Placed Throught Theme Parks Around the World Including Dreamworld (Australia), Alton Towers (UK), Fuji Q Highland (Japan), Kings Island (USA), Galaxyland (Canada), Walabi Chain (Belgium, Netherlands and France), Gabaland (Azerbaijan) Etc. Mascot Characters Of CatZeti, members of The Deadly six, Spongebob and Crash Even Appeared At The Parks, a Prototype of this poster was used in an update for The VR Game, Job Simulator, It can be found in all the Levels *'Toys.' Bandai Was Given the License to Craft Diecast Figurines Of the Playable Characters in Their karts and Sold them for about 5 Dollars Each. *The Soundtrack CD Was Released 4 Days before the Game and Features the Main theme and the Music from The Racetracks, Not only that but covers of Favourite Songs from the Playable Characters Appear Such As '''SpongeBob Sings Dancing Lasha Tumbai', H'omer Sings I Was made For Loving you, '''and' Sonic and Tails Sing Do The Proppeller! ' 'Trivia''' *The 20th Century Fox Startup Feature's Homer Standing In The 0 and D'ohing The Fanfare. this spawns an Internet meme called 20th Century Annoyed Grunt *The Japanese Version has Diffrent Character Icons Than other Versions *This Game Has more Translation Than Any Racing game so far being Dubbed into English, Japanese, French, Dutch, Azerbaijani, Korean, Irish Gaelic, Serbian, Swahili, Hindi, Spanish Just ot Name A Few *This Game Was The First Kart Game to Feature The Entire Deadly Six Team *This Is also the First Racing game that Yo Kai Watch Characters Appear. *Some characters have Specific Quotes in each track, For Example in GCN Baby park, Sonic Someties says "So that's what i looked like" *Disney's T.O.T.S Is the Only series to be Leaked but not to Be Revealed Yet *One of the Sponsors on DS Shroom Ridge and CZ Circuit Have Promos for An Avacado brand Called Avaca- Annoyed Grunt *See, List of Updates Nerys.beck (talk) 00:58, October 30, 2019 (UTC)CatZeti Inc.;) Visit My Wiki! ( Help Expand and Add Info About the Collecting Cards) Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Racing Games Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:SEGA Games Category:CatZeti Crossover Racers Category:Free to edit Pages Category:CatZeti Inc.‏‎